River Flows on You
by Wonnie
Summary: No Summary. Hakyeon a.k.a N X Taekwoon a.k.a Leo VIXX


**Drabble LeoN**

 **+++++River flows on You**

 **~~ ~ ~~(suara piano ceritanya)**

 **"Ahhh dengar suara piano lagi"**

 **"Iya dan lagu itu lagi "**

 **"Apa judulnya?"**

 **"River flows on you itu loh~ setiap istirahat kedua pasti saja terdengar suara itu dari ruang musik diujung lorong sana"**

 **"Kalian tahu tidak yang memainkan piano itu adalah Jung Taekwoon anak populer kelas sebelah,"**

 **"Dia memang senang main piano diruang musik"**

 **"Jika dia yang mainkan...aku jadi mengkhayal tentang dirinya yang cool itu"**

 **Gratakkk!**

 **"Eh? Hakyeon? Kau mau kemana?"**

 **"Aku ingin menghentikan orang itu!"**

 **"Eh?kenapa?"**

 **"Sekali dua kali tiga kali tak apa! Tapi ini sudah kelima kalinya dan suara ini sangat menggangguku!"**

 **"Jangan Nekat... Hakyeon!"**

 **Kulangkahkan kakiku mantap keluar kelas, tak kuhiraukan para yeoja dan namja yang bergosip disampingku tadi. Aku benar benar kesal. Namaku Hakyeon asal kau tahu, namja ceria yang barusaja kehilangan senyumku lima hari yang lalu. Bahkan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku lima hari yang lalu saja aku sangat malas. Hei tapi sebenarnya aku bukan namja yang mengesalkan.**

 **Baiklah, kujelaskan. Kejadian lima hari yang lalu itu adalah saat putus cinta dari cinta seorang Kim Jaehwan. Ya aku berpacaran dengan si suara emas dari kelas sebelah... ahhhh aku sedih lagi kan jadinya! u.u sudahlah, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, ceritaku dan Jaehwan cukup sampai situ.**

 **Brakkkkk!**

 **"Yakkkkkk hentikan!" Teriakku agar orang yang memainkan piano itu berhenti memainkan jarinya di melodi River flows on you. Mataku menatap lekat siapa itu setelah pintu ini kubuka, jantungku serasa melompat.**

 **Deg!**

 **"Jung... Jung Taekwoon?" Aku terperangah dipintu masuk melihat siapa yang duduk didepan grand piano itu. Menyesal aku tak mendengar dengan benar gosip gosip temanku tadi. Jung Taekwoon, namja paling nakal, dingin dan pendiam yang sialnya atau beruntungnya dia malah jadi namja yang paling diinginkan disekolah ini yang sedang memainkan piano. Dan parahnya lagi, Jung Taekwoon itu teman baiknya Jaehwan. Kutekankan...TEMAN BAIK LEE JAEHWAN YANG BARU BARU INI PUTUS DENGANKU.**

 **"Hai..." singkatnya dengan smirk misterius. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku hingga berdiri tak jauh dari piano itu.**

 **"Kuperingatkan kau, berhenti memainkan lagu itu lagi!" Kataku menahan isak.**

 **"Kenapa?"**

 **"Pokoknya berhenti!"**

 **"Apa mengingatkanmu tentang seseorang.."**

 **"Berhenti saja dan lakukan hal lain" Dan akhirnya aku pergi keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

 **"Wahhh Taekwoon memainkan piano lagi "**

 **"Iya siapa sangka namja nakal dan dingin seperti dia bisa mengalunkan melodi dari jarinya"**

 **"Iya dia sempurna"**

 **Gratakk**

 **"Oh Hakyeon kau mau menghentikan Taekwoon lagi ya."**

 **"Semoga kali ini dia mau mendengarmu"**

 **Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku marah marah keruang musik untuk bicara hal yang sama lagi.**

 **Srakkk**

 **"Ya! Sebenarnya apa maumu!"**

 **"Bermain piano."**

 **"Akhhh...kenapa kau selalu memainkan lagu ini! Banyak lagu lain kan!"**

 **"Karena aku ingin,"**

 **"Kau ingin mengingatkanku dengan Jaehwan!? Kau senang melihatku terluka begini!? Jangan mainkan lagi" lagi lagi aku langsung pergi tanpa menggubrisnya lebih lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya**

 **"Wah ini hari Taekwoon memainkannya lagi"**

 **"Hakyeon kau tak mau menghentikannya lagi?"**

 **"Tidak biarkan saja..."**

 **"Sudah menyerah eoh?"**

 **"Bukan begitu...aku sedang tak enak badan"**

 **"Kalau begitu pergilah ke uks, wajahmu tampak tak semangat"**

 **"Baiklah..ijinkan aku ya, annyeong aku ke uks"**

 **"Nde annyeong, hati hati"**

 **Aku selalu dihantui kenangan bersama Jaehwan, kenangan manis saat Jaehwan memainkan River flows on you untukku sepulang sekolah, langit orange dan angin yang sedikit menerbangankan tirai...sungguh momen momen tak terlupakan untukku...gara gara Taekwoon, aku terus mengingat sore itu.**

 **"Ahhh... tubuhku lemas, rasanya nyaman sekali... selamat tidur..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok harinya lagi**

 **"Aneh ya... hari ini tak ada alunan piano lagi"**

 **"Iya padahal aku menantikannya"**

 **"Hakyeon...kenapa ya tak ada yang memainkan piano lagi?"**

 **"Mana kutahu? Mungkin akhirnya ia mau menuruti perkataanku" kataku dingin dihadapan teman teman. Tapi aku jadi heran sendiri... sampai kemarin, namja itu masih terus memainkannya... kenapa hari ini tidak?**

 **Gratakkkk**

 **"Oh Hakyeon kau mau melihat keruang musik ya?"**

 **"Tidak... aku ingin ketoilet" aku memang orang yang naif dan munafik. Sebenarnya aku juga khawatir... tunggu, khawatir?**

 **Aku juga ingin memastikan... tunggu, memastikan?**

 **Aku ingin tahu apa ia benar tak keruang musik dan memainkan grand piano itu... tunggu... tunggu... aku ingin tahu?**

 **Tunggu...**

 **Hey...**

 **Sejak kapan...?**

 **"Sejak apa aku memikirkannya?"**

 **Deg!**

 **Aku mematung diambang pintu lagi... dia ada disana, tapi ia sedang memejamkan matanya, tuts piano itu masih tertutup, tanda kalau ia belum atau bahkan tak berniat memainkannya. Untuk apa aku khawatir, dia hanya tertidur... tapi, memang aku naif dan munafik. Tetap saja aku mendekatinya untuk 'setidaknya' memeriksa keadaan namja jangkung Jung Taekwoon.**

 **"Hey...hey..." aku menyentuh nyentuhkan jari telunjukku dipipinya berulang ulang. Dan sepertinya dia baik baik saja, kuputuskan berbalik untuk melangkah keluar...**

 **Grep!**

 **Tapi sebelum aku melangkah, tanganku digenggam orang dibelakangku.**

 **"Kau datang..." sebelum berbalik pada namja Jung itu aku menetralisirkan nafasku yang tercekat karena terkejut tadi.**

 **"Kau datang...," ulangnya sambil tersenyum, ia tak melepas tanganku malah.**

 **"Memangnya kenapa?"**

 **"Aku sakit..,"**

 **"Kau hanya mengantuk, hobimu kan tidur..ㅋㅋㅋㅋ** **"**

 **"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"**

 **"..." aku tak menjawab, dalam keadaan ini aku tak bisa menjawab. Tiba tiba saja tubuhku terangkat, dan pelakunya adalah Taekwoon, siapa lagi. Tubuhku terangkat dengan mudahnya dan ia lalu mendudukkanku diatas piano yang masih tertutup.**

 **"Apa yang..." Taekwoon menumpukan kedua tangannya disamping kedua pahaku, mata kami bertatapan, wajah kami bahkan nyaris tak ada celah, karena itu aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku kebelakang.**

 **"Kau pacarnya Jaehwan kan?" Rasanya ingin kutinju wajahnya itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah putus dengannya.**

 **"Aku sudah putus dengan Jaehwan" yahhh aku sedang mencoba menerima semua ini. Tiba tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.**

 **"Kkkkkk~" bahunya bergetar menahan tawa. •• orang ini ingin kugigit kepalanya. "Kau menertawaiku ya! ˋˊ Jung Taekwoon!"**

 **"Kau tahu namaku?" Akhirnya dia menghentikan tawanya dan malah memandangiku innocent. Aku ragu kalau dia anak nakal.**

 **"Tentu, disekolah ini siapa yang tak tahu kau! Kau populer, kau tampan, kau keren, kau nakal yang entah kenapa membuat yeoja disekolah ini begitu mengincarmu!" ahhh aku tak bisa menghentikan mulutku.**

 **"Kau baru saja mengungkapkan alasannya, Cha Hakyeon" aku jadi serba salah sekarang. Kudorong bahunya agar menjauh sedikit, tapi tampaknya itu tak berpengaruh untuknya.**

 **"Cha Hakyeon, namja berisik, cerewet, tak bisa diam, ceroboh...,"**

 **"Ya lalu apa masalahmu? Menyingkir!"**

 **"Tapi kau manis..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Yahhh untunglah..."**

 **"Apa maksudmu untunglah? Jelaskan padaku Jung Taekwoon"**

 **"ternyata kau lamban juga khkhkh" Taekwoon kembali tertawa, walau ucapannya tadi sangat mengesalkan, tapi hatiku senang sekali kalau tadi itu ia tertawa karena aku.**

 **"aku senang kau kembali sendiri, jadi aku bisa memilikimu..." EH? APA KATANYA? Apa tadi kupingku salah dengar? Aku tak yakin dengan indra pendengaranku sendiri.**

 **Taekwoon memaksa bola mataku menatapnya lagi, ah sebenarnya mataku otomatis menatapnya saat ia fokus menatapku. Wajahnya semakin dekat, hawa ini menyuruhku untuk menutup mata. Kiss?**

 **"Anhiyo~~" aku sadar dan menolak ciumannya dengan cara menutup mulutku sendiri dengan telapak tanganku, ia memandangku dingin. "Apa maksud semua ini Jung Taekwoon?!" Ia berdecih, ini terlalu cepat hingga tak masuk diakal untukku.**

 **"Aku memainkan lagu itu berhari hari kau pikir untuk apa?" Aku diam, "aku bermaksud mencuri perhatianmu dan mengundangmu secara tak langsung kemari...,kau tahu kenapa?" Aku menggeleng pelan, "untuk memastikan kau benar putus dengannya atau tidak, dan ternyata kau bilang memang benar putus,"**

 **"Lalu apa..?"**

 **"Aku khawatir kemarin kau tak datang kesini dan kata teman sekelasmu, kau tidur di uks. Aku menemanimu, memandangmu, mengecup bibirmu disana,"**

 **"A APA! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN!" aku syok sekali mendengar itu, dan pantas saja aku bermimpi berciuman dengannya dan ternyata itu memang nyata!**

 **"sudah kubilang aku suka padamu Cha Hakyeon! Dan aku ingin belajar mencintaimu." Aku memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya, aku tak kuat menahan rona dipipiku. Oh tuhan, ini ungkapan cinta dari seorang Taekwoon yang dingin tapi paling manis untukku.**

 **"Jika tidak cium aku dipipi, jika ya lumat bibirku" tapi dasar memang Taekwoon itu nakal.**

 **"Kau ini..." tanpa ragu lagi, kau tahu aku akan memilih yang mana.**

 **"Mmmmnn~ "**

 **Aku mencintaimu Jung Taekwoon.**


End file.
